


when the dam breaks

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Power Play, light begging, lots of emotions, or at least my feeble attempts at dirty talk, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Richard nearly has a full mental breakdown, he and Jared hit the road with no particular destination in mind. This snippet takes place about four weeks in, and things have reached a breaking point between the pair.This contains graphic sex, so PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I didn't want to be the person whose second contribution to a fandom is literally just 4k words worth of porn, and yet here I am. I'm rather fond of this Roadtrip AU though, and do hope to write less obvious PWP scenes from it. I think I just had to get it out of my system early on, haha. 
> 
> If you see any typos or errors, please let me know! I wrote this in a frenzy over the span of a couple days, and haven't proofread it as much as I'd have liked to.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated, and, remember, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

Under the cast of moonlight, Jared seemed even paler somehow; like an apparition come to life. But there was still something gentle about him, soft and spectral like a spirit who was chained to the physical world out of sheer determination. Richard considered himself a skeptic in the nature of all things supernatural, but he remembered hearing once that ghosts would become bound to the earth through high-intensity emotions— had he perhaps felt the same subtle flame growing between them as Richard? Four weeks in, and the dry heat of the desert permeated every inch of Richard’s senses.

He was entirely taken by the image of Jared leaning against the glowing red and white vending machine just outside their motel room, waiting for Richard to lock up their dilapidated little car.

He approached with tentative steps, gravel crunching under his feet, keys jangling in his pocket. Jared looked up at the sound. He smiled. Richard saw something there, something hidden behind tired blue eyes. They’d had a long day, a day of carefully navigated conversations interspersed with fragments of recklessness, furtive glances. Smiles. Hands brushing against one another. Sitting on the hood of their car, the sun swallowed whole behind the horizon. Ultimately, it left Richard in a strange headspace that wasn’t classifiable as neither good nor bad. He was pretty sure Jared was on the same page. They stepped into the motel room and locked it behind them.

Crickets chirped outdoors.

Richard was in Jared’s lap on the bed within seconds, their mouths smashed together in between hasty kisses where Richard just felt like he couldn’t swallow down enough. He hadn’t realized how hungry he’d been for this. Teeth clacked against one another clumsily, and Richard was hyper-aware of Jared’s entire presence; the hands that framed Richard’s hips, the tang of sweat and salt that coated his neck, the urgency with which he pulled Richard against his chest as they tumbled backwards onto the bed. Richard wanted to crawl inside Jared’s chest and stay there, long limbs wrapped around him in safety. His hips grinded down against his will, as if commanded by something bigger and more wonderful than his own consciousness, and Jared let out a soft gasp.

“Richard,” he managed, pulling at his belt. “Richard, I want to ah—” He squirmed underneath the plying mouth that attached itself to his neck. “I want to make you feel good.” Richard paused and looked down at Jared; cheeks dusted with the faintest of blushes, hair wild and sweaty, his gaze clouded with lust. “I want to make you feel good,” he repeated with more conviction. His hands tightened on Richard’s waist, toeing the line of painful in a way that was translated in Richard’s mind as irrevocably pleasurable. Richard had never known a hunger like this.

“You always make me feel good,” Richard said, leaning down. He pressed his mouth against Jared’s in a slower kiss, but it was no less heated. A silent permission was granted. There was a palpable shift in the dynamic then, Jared biting down on Richard’s bottom lip and tugging gently, eliciting a groan from Richard. His knees framed Jared’s hips and he rutted against him, savoring the feel of Jared’s own erection against his own. The kiss was broken and both men panted hard and heavy at the tantalizing friction. “Please, Jared,” Richard begged. “Make me feel good.”

Jared’s only response was to flip their positions, gripping Richard by the shoulders and pulling him underneath him. He worked at Richard’s neck with an almost holy fervor, sucking and laving down along his collarbone, hands snaking along the hem of his t-shirt. He looked up with questioning eyes at Richard. He nodded, and Jared pushed the shirt up.

Richard gasped at the sensation of Jared’s tongue working his nipple until it was fully erect, alternating between sucking and blowing on it, nails scraping down Richard’s sides. By this point, Richard’s dick was straining against his jeans and he craved more friction.

“Jared, please—” He panted, “Please touch me.”

“Not yet.”

“Jared—” He was cut off with a kiss that Richard would describe— had it been anybody else— as greedy. But coming from Jared, Richard knew it was all just for him. He returned to working Richard’s nipples and then began kissing his way down his stomach, dipping his tongue briefly into Richard’s belly button, and then continuing to his hipbones. He stopped and rested his cheek gently against the erection straining against Richard’s jeans. His eyes were full of adoration.

“Do you want me to suck you off, Richard?”

Richard nodded feverishly. “Please. Please, Jared.” He squirmed under the scrutiny, those damn blue eyes so intense yet willing to serve. Jared made no effort to move. “I want you to suck me off,” Richard whined. His brain was going into overdrive with lust and desire and something that teetered on the edge of love, and every inch of Richard felt alive and alight. Jared only teasingly rubbed his cheek against the front of Richard’s jeans. Richard wrapped his legs around Jared’s back and pulled him in closer. “Please, Jared, suck me off, take my dick in your mouth. Make me feel good.”

Jared grinned, a surprisingly dark flash of pride on his face, and got to work on Richard’s jeans. He unfastened the buttons and cupped Richard’s dick through his boxer briefs, kissing just above the waistband before tugging them down along with his jeans. Richard let out a gasp at the feel of fresh air against his leaking dick, watching almost mystified as it bobbed against his own stomach. He didn’t have much time to gather his thoughts though before Jared started licking at the head of his dick, swirling his tongue in a way that, had he been standing, would’ve brought Richard to his knees. He worked the base of Richard’s dick with those long fingers of his, humming contentedly around the head, taking a little more down his throat with each bob. He’d worked out a rhythm until Richard was slick with precum and saliva, pretty strands glistening like spiderwebs whenever Jared pulled off for a breath.

Richard threw his head back and his hips twitched upwards, and his hands found themselves winding into Jared’s hair; pulling, tugging, squirming. Jared practically choked himself on Richard’s dick, shoving his head down until his nose was buried against Richard’s groin, and he inhaled sharply before pulling off. His eyes watered and his lips were red and puffy, but he was grinning like he’d just won the lottery. Richard swore under his breath and pulled Jared in for another kiss, tasting himself. His dick twitched against his stomach, and he shucked off his bunched up shirt. He was entirely naked now, while Jared remained entirely clothed and in control. It scared him how arousing he found the sense of vulnerability that came with it.

“I need you,” Richard said. “I need you, I fucking need you, Jared.”

“And I need you,” Jared replied, grinning against Richard’s mouth, pressing a kiss against it. He sat back on his knees and took in the sight of Richard; unclothed, horny, and desperate. Richard was on display for Jared, arms thrown above his head and hands clenching the bedspread, his legs spread and ready for whatever Jared was gracious enough to offer him next. “Open up,” he said, raising two fingers to Richard’s mouth. He obeyed and suckled at Jared’s fingers greedily, swirling his tongue around and between the two digits.

They kept their eyes locked in a staring match of sorts, and, for once, Jared was the one who began to slip first. His calm demeanor faltered with parted lips and shaky breaths, revealing the true depths of his lust. Richard took his fingers in deeper until they prodded the back of his throat, forcing him to cough and sputter, and it was here that Jared saw his opening. He withdrew his fingers just slightly, and then pulled down Richard’s jaw, opening it wide.

“I wonder what you’d look like with my dick in your mouth,” he whispered, somewhere between awe and innocent curiosity. He pulled down a little harder, opening it even further. “I bet you’d look pretty. You always look so pretty, Richard,” he said, voice low with control. His eyes belied his tone though, and Richard saw the admiration that bubbled through. Richard felt drool start leaking down his jaw, stuck between embarrassment and a deep desire to please Jared. He reached with a shaking hand to grab Jared’s wrist, gently removing it from his mouth, but keeping it close.

“Please,” he begged.

“‘Please’ what, Richard?”

“Let me suck your dick.”

“Is that what you want?”

Richard nodded. “I want to feel good, and— and making you feel good… I want to make you feel good.”

Jared inhaled sharply, steadying himself after looking like he’d been dizzied. He withdrew his hand and went for his shirt first, shucking off the worn, green vest before deft fingers unbuttoned the pale blue button down. Richard watched, transfixed, as Jared went for his belt then, palming himself briefly with a groan of anticipation through his khakis before those too joined the pile on the floor, leaving him only in his slate grey boxer briefs. His dick strained against the thin fabric, and Richard could feel his mouth watering, his hands trembling as he gripped Jared’s bare thighs.

The bed creaked as Jared shimmied forward, palming his erection through his boxer briefs. His long fingers were curled around it like a reward he was offering, and Richard was more than happy to accept it. When his knees were on either side of Richard’s neck, he rubbed his dick along his jaw and mouth, teasing Richard with only the taste of cotton and the tang of musk. A dampness had begun to leak across the front.

“Do you want this?” Jared asked, biting his bottom lip.

“I want it, please,” Richard begged. His hands had gone to Jared’s hips, urging him forward. He got another mouthful of cotton as Jared dipped his hips down.

“What do you want?”

“I want your dick in my mouth.” Richard twitched his hips upwards, aching for contact that Jared so wonderfully denied him. “I’m—” Richard gasped as a surge of lust shot through him. He felt dizzy, every nerve on his body burning for release, for touch, for satisfaction. Jared smiled, stared down at Richard. His hair was disentangled from its usually pristine cage of hair gel, and now it flopped wildly outward and around his face. Richard licked his lips and listened to the heavy thud of his heartbeat.

“Good boy,” Jared finally said. He pulled down his boxer briefs, freeing his dick; thick and pink and twitching.

Richard groaned at the sight. “I’m your good boy,” he said in a hoarse voice. Jared smiled.

Jared moved forward, pressing down on Richard who reveled in the sensation of constriction, and dragged the head of his dick slowly across Richard’s bottom lip. It left a shiny trail of precum that he tasted with a tentative tongue, heady and slick, and Jared saw an opportunity. He slid the head into Richard’s mouth without warning, but he was patient, allowing Richard to adjust to the taste and position. Richard’s tongue lapped at the head and gave it an experimental suck, pleased with himself when Jared let out a sharp breath.

He pushed further into Richard’s mouth when urged by him, hands still on Jared’s waist, nails digging into pale skin as he continued to swallow down his dick. Richard took deep breaths through his nose and drank in every single noise he wrung out from Jared; every gasp, moan, and whine. It fueled him, inspired him, and when Jared started thrusting, Richard let himself go. His jaw went slack and he let Jared fuck his mouth in earnest, balancing himself on the headboard behind Richard. It was obscene; the sight, the noises, the immense want that coursed through Richard at letting himself be used like nothing more than a fucktoy. The bed creaked and groaned underneath Richard until he was sputtering with red, watery eyes and clawing down Jared’s thighs.

“You’re so pretty, Richard. You’re so pretty,” he panted in between thrusts. Richard squeezed his thighs in response. “I need you, I’ve always needed you,” his voice cracked, and suddenly Jared was scrambling off of Richard to retrieve something from his pants.

Richard had little time to prepare himself mentally before there was a click of a bottle and a slick, insistent finger working its way inside him. He squirmed under the attention, at the way Jared peppered kisses along his inner thighs and stomach and collarbone, dipping in to peck at his lips and breathe hazy declarations against his cheek.

“ _Fuck_ , Jared,” he swore, eyes rolling back in his head. His stomach clenched, but a hand smoothed across it.

“It’ll be easier if you relax,” Jared cooed, a glimpse underneath the lust-fueled haze he’d been indulging in. He kissed Richard’s stomach again and bobbed down to suck at the head of his dick, another finger pressing into Richard, stretching him further. Richard bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to stifle a particularly throaty moan. His hips twitched and his head spun, caught in a whirlwind of “More More More” and “It’s too much, it’s already too much.”

In the end, the former won out when Jared found the sweet spot, the bundle of nerves that he hit over and over with those two deft fingers, leaving Richard a babbling mess. He clawed at Jared, pulling him closer with his legs, sighing at the friction between their slick dicks and stomach.

“Are you okay?” Jared whispered against Richard’s ear, a secret slid underneath the heat of the moment. It was a quiet check-in, a final, “Are you sure?” before they crossed the final line together. Richard nodded feverishly.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Do you?” Jared asked, his voice switching back to something more mischievous, something intoxicating.

“I do,” Richard pleaded.

“ _What_ do you want me to do?” he teased

Richard sighed, his head thrown back against the pillow in a temper tantrum of sorts, the sensation of Jared’s fingers still moving inside him doing no favors to help his concentration. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jared chuckled, low and inviting. “Do you think you’ve earned it, Richard? Do you deserve my dick in you? Have you been good?”

“I’ve been good,” Richard panted, nails digging further into Jared’s shoulders. “I’ve been good, just for you. Anything for you, Jared.” So filled with want was Richard, he hardly had time to acknowledge the flood of embarrassment at the sound of his own words. He was undone, laid out bare just for Jared, but it’d been building for weeks. This was merely the physical representation of it, but a part of Richard had known it was happening. And he’d let it. He’d surrendered piece by piece and entrusted himself to Jared. Every sunset and sunrise, every diner conversation, every quiet moment in the middle of the desert— it’d all been leading to this.

At that, Jared took a deep, steadying breath and nuzzled his cheek against Richard’s. And though he couldn’t see Jared’s face, he could feel the smile. “You’ve always been good in my eyes, Richard.” Jared sat up and grabbed a pillow from beside Richard, helping him place it under his hips before he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured more into his hands. Richard watched hungrily as Jared stroked himself until he was slick, and then settled on his hands and knees over Richard. He couldn’t help himself. He tilted his head up and pecked Jared on the lips, surprising them both. For a fraught moment, Richard was terrified, which was ridiculous all things considered. But then Jared let out a sweet, short laugh, pecked him back, and Richard’s heart swelled with emotion.

“I don't deserve you,” Jared said. Before Richard could protest, could make a mirrored claim and scream, _No, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, I don't deserve any of this,_ his words were swallowed by another kiss from Jared that rekindled the fire in his gut. Jared took his dick in hand and teased the head of it against Richard’s ass, pushing in just enough to give him a taste.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Richard said through gritted teeth. His knuckles were white as he gripped the bedsheets, his breathing harsh and hot. “More, I want more.” He thrusted his hips upwards, but Jared steadied him.

“How much do you want it?”

“I want it a lot,” Richard said. Jared pushed in further, stretching Richard’s ass, both men grunting at the sensation. Richard felt the tension of one moment break like a dam and flow into the next moment, filling him with a broken sort of anticipation that could only be expressed through whimpers and moans. Jared began moving, pulling out slightly and thrusting shallowly back in, short little movements that eased his dick further into Richard. Their skin was sticky with sweat and precum and hormones, and Richard could only focus on how full he felt, how big Jared was inside of him. How whole he felt in this moment.

Jared’s thrusts picked up in momentum and the headboard behind Richard rattled at the increasing motion. It clattered against the wall while Richard listened to the slick sounds of skin against skin, of muffled curses and praise being flung around like careless declarations.

“Richard,” Jared said, voice breaking as his thrusts became insistent now, hell bent on fucking Richard thoroughly and entirely. “You feel– ah– you feel amazing.”

Richard let out a whine and grabbed for Jared’s shoulders, no doubt leaving crescent moon nail marks behind. “More,” he managed, “harder. I want– fuck– I need more of you.” Jared was breathing harder now, his eyes glazed over with lust, and suddenly he was pulling back. Pulling out of Richard. Leaving him with an insatiable emptiness. But before Richard could voice this, he was being gathered in Jared’s arms and flipped onto his side with Jared spooning him from behind. Long arms wrapped themselves around Richard, and one hand stroked at his neglected cock. Jared gave it a tug and teased the tip with his thumb, all the while grinding up against Richard’s ass, teasing him.

His other hand had begun to snake up Richard’s chest, along his collarbone.

“Is it okay if–”

“Yes,” Richard rasped. He had only an inkling of what Jared meant, but he wanted all of it. Every last impulse and urge and hidden desire that coursed through Jared. The hand on his chest snuck up further and fingers splayed out against his neck, caressing gently before taking position and giving a squeeze. Richard gasped, a strained noise, and suddenly Jared was pressing back into him, full and fast and thick. He wasted no time in getting back into fucking Richard, the two of them pressed together back-to-chest, legs tangled together.

Jared squeezed again at Richard’s throat. The heat of the room grew towards its peak. Richard fumbled for handfuls of the sheets in front of him, seeking purchase on any tangible surface, but it was his hand covering Jared’s that brought him the most solace. Together they stroked Richard off, frantic and desperate, Richard recognizing the familiar tightness in his gut with a pang of disappointment almost. He wished this moment, this feeling, would never end.

With a low whine, his back arched further into Jared’s touch, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was almost there, almost over the edge. Jared gave one final squeeze at Richard’s throat, the tightest yet, and Richard was cumming. He spilled hot and sticky into Jared’s hand, every sense of his was overstimulated; Jared still inside him, Jared with his hand around his neck, Jared all around him. He's worked through his orgasm by those nimble fingers, a kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

“I'm almost– I’m almost there,” Jared said. Richard’s only response was to press back into him; an offering.

“I want your cum in me,” Richard said. The words sounded fuzzy to his own ears, several levels too crude, too confident, but they somehow felt right. They sounded good with Jared inside him like this. He reached for Jared’s hand and brings it to his own mouth, licking off the cum in a filthy spectacle. The tang of his own taste was cleaned from Jared’s fingers, and he made sure to swirl his tongue between and around the digits before licking down the palm of his hand to press a kiss to his wrist. “I want to feel your cum in me,” he repeated.

Jared began to lose his rhythm at this point.

Sharp, erratic thrusts punctuated his encroaching climax. One long arm wrapped itself around Richard’s chest and clung to him, pulling him as close to him as possible, and with a few final snaps of his hips, he was cumming. Richard whimpered at the sensation, groaning into a pillow as cum spilled hot and thick inside him. He wiggled his hips for more.

Jared buried his face into the back of Richard’s neck, riding out the last waves of his orgasm, but still holding onto Richard for dear life. And, after settling into the silence of buzzing motel lights and desert darkness, Jared began laughing; a soft, breathy sound, but a laugh nonetheless. Richard swallowed down the taste of cum in his mouth and went boneless with exhaustion and pleasure. Jared was still inside him, slowly becoming softer. And, fuck it all, Richard started laughing too.

The diminishing lust was replaced by a buoyancy, a childlike glee that permeated Richard’s senses and drained the anxiety and tension out of his chest— at least for the time being— and suddenly everything felt alright. Better than alright. Something new had been conceived on the roads of the Midwest, and finally now it had hatched, revealing something beautiful and blinding and— Jared. It was all because of Jared.

Richard let out a hiss at the sensation of Jared pulling out of him, at the feel of stickiness between his legs, but a kiss was pressed to his temple and the bed creaked with Jared standing up; the sound of feet padding across the floor, a faucet running, the footsteps returning. Gentle hands guided Richard’s legs open.

“Here, let me clean you up,” Jared said. He settled on the bed, one long leg on, the other off, and began wiping the cum from between his thighs. Moonlight from the half-broken slats slipped in through the window. Jared was highlighted by it, just like he’d been outside, but now that felt so long ago. Now, Richard didn’t tremble when he reached for Jared’s hand to take the washcloth. Now, Richard was confident when he guided Jared to lay down.

“Let me,” he said. “Let me take care of you for once.”

“Richard—”

He cut Jared off with a kiss. “Just let me do this,” he demanded, pulling back. Jared opened his mouth, but then thought better of it, settling instead for a smile. Richard, kneeling between his legs, smiled back, and soon the pair of them dissolved again into shy, soft giggles. Richard wiped the warm, wet washcloth along Jared’s thighs and hip bones, soaking in the sight of him splayed out on his back; calm and content, eyes fluttering shut, gangly arms flopped out on either side of him.

There, in the moonlight, Jared looked less like an apparition now. To Richard, he had become human, almost painfully so, and the tentative spectral cloak had been swept away by the desert wind. He was flesh and bone and blood beneath Richard’s hands, tangibly warm as he tucked Richard against his chest, as he stole kisses from chapped lips— and for as long as he was able to, Richard was going to keep it like that.


End file.
